


The Tip Jar

by Vsp_The_Fish



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsp_The_Fish/pseuds/Vsp_The_Fish
Summary: Molly tries to stand up for herself, but it ends up backfiring. Giovanni decides to help his newest minion out.Sorry this is my first fic in a looooong time. The summary is a little vague but I don't want to spoil the story, so please enjoy!
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268





	The Tip Jar

It had been a long week and it was safe to say Molly Blyndeff was ready to flip over the open sign and pass out. Not only had she worked an extra 2 hours each night due to the holiday season, but she had also been trapped in a museum heist the other night. There was only one thing left to do, the tip jar.

At the end of each week, the money in the tip jar gets split between her father, her sister, and herself. This gave everyone a little pocket change to spend on whatever they want, and Molly had been saving for something special for a while. The local Zoo had been advertising a special event were they would open up after hours with the whole place decorated with lights. There was only a few more days to buy tickets and she was only $15 away from her goal. She eagerly walked towards the jar and emptied it out. Her heart dropped as she counted the last penny. $25.79. _Only $25.79?!?_ That only left Molly with a little less than $9. Maybe she could lie about the split? She was a criminal now after all. Memories from that night flash through her eyes and she smiled a little. It was soon replaced with a frown when she looked back at the small pile of money in front of her. The small pile of money that _she_ worked for. The small pile of money that _she_ earned. Why should she have to share it? Determination filled her as she swiped the money back into the jar and walked towards the living room. She was finally going to stand up to her family.

The minute she opened the door, two sets of expecting eyes landed on her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. She clenched the jar nervously and took a deep breath.

"Heysoivebeenworkingreallyhardlatelyandneitherofyouhavedoneanyshiftsthisweeksoithinkthatishouldgettokeepthetipsthisweek."

"Molly, hun. You know we can't understand you when you speak like that. Now hand over the jar, it's time to count the moolah!" Her dad grinned, making little gimme motions at the end.

"Um about that, you see I've been worki- Hey!" Molly exclaimed as Milly yoinked the jar out of her hands. She ran back towards their dad before dumping out the contents and starting to count. Molly was about to give up there when she remembered the words of a certain soupy boy.

_"You're kind of a pushover aren't you Bear Trap? . . . . See that's exactly what I'm talking about! You're doing all this stuff for your dumb family, and you're okay with giving up you're epithet because 'she might need it'? What is that crap!? Like it's nice to be nice or whatever, but you can't just let people step on you! You're just as important as everyone else is, Bear Trap!"_

"Hey neither of you have done any work this week, I think I should get all of the tips." She didn't even realize that she had said anything until she saw the shocked look on their faces, and she didn't regret it until she saw the the glare her father gave her.

"Do you know how selfish you're being right now? If you don't want to share then you just won't get any!"

"But dad-" she tried.

"No buts! Now go to your room and think about what you said," he pointed towards her room. Molly sighed in defeat and walked away from the room and did her best to ignore the giggling along the way.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. When she went to put the key in the door, she noticed it was already unlocked. _Dad..._ Molly sighed and started opening up the shop. She paused when she noticed her reflection as she went to flip the closed sign on the door. She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes seemed darker than normal and there was definitely a slouch in her shoulders. When was the last time she relaxed? Sure she slept well after the museum, but before that? She couldn't think of anything. She felt miserable.

"Y'know, normal people don't stare at the door for five minutes," a familiar voice behind her stated. Molly screamed and turned around, grabbing the nearest object as a weapon. Giovanni immediately put his hands up in defense and screamed as well. She lowered the stuffed turtle in confusion. 

"Giovanni?" She placed the turtle back where it belonged and gave it a little pat for good measure.

"Geez Bear Trap, what took you so long?"

"Wait, what do you mean by so long? How long have you been here??"

"Well I came by a few hours ago and saw the door was unlocked so I thought you were home, but when I walked in nobody was there. So then I thought, oh she must have walked out for a second, but you only just now got here. You should really start locking the door you know, I wouldn't want my faithful minion to get robbed," Giovanni explained. Molly did her best to not slam her head against the wall.

"Anyways, is there something you need?"

"But of course! I, your wonderfully nice and astonishingly handsome leader, have decided that a minion bonding time is in order! After all, what type of leader would I be if I didn't get to know my own minions well," Giovanni made sure to end each sentence with it's own unique pose.

"Oh, that's really nice but I have work tonight," Molly sighed dejectedly.

"When was the last time you did something for yourself Bear Trap?" The last time she did something for herself? Molly frowned. The last thing she did for herself backfired horribly. Her eyes glance over at the now empty jar on the counter. Suddenly, a warm hand rests on her shoulder as Giovanni gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

* * *

Molly explained to Giovanni the events from the previous night and how she had tried to stand up for herself like he said. At some point during the explaination the two ended up having a small tea party on top of the counter. Molly kicked her legs while holding the cup of lukewarm Earl Grey. Giovanni sat in thought for one of the first times in his life before an idea popped into his head. She could've sworn she heard a lightbulb ding somewhere.

"I, Giovanni Potage, have just come up with the greatest idea! Don't worry about the details Bear Trap, just be ready by sundown tomorrow, and make sure to dress warm! I hear it's going to be chilly tomorrow," he grinned before downing his tea and running out of the store. Molly sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. She glanced over at the clock and realized that's she an hour behind schedule. _Oh no, I must've gotten carried away with boss showing up here!_ She cleaned everything up as fast as possible and opened the store for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope this was vaguely entertaining. This was originally going to be one full thing, but I felt like it would flow better if I split it up into 2 (maybe a bonus 3rd) chapters. For those curious, this takes place in between episodes 4 and 5. Please let me know what you think! I love creative writing but i haven't had the chance to really sit down and write out an idea in at least a year so I know I'm a little rusty. I'll probably post chapter 2 either later tonight or in a couple of days.


End file.
